Sleepless in Ponyville/Gallery
Prologue Rainbow Dash with bits in her hoof S3e06.png|Yep, yep, yep. As long as there'll be idiots to bet I can't pull off some "impossible" maneuver, I will never need to worry about money. Pony looks out his window S3E06.png|What a perfect shot of Ponyville Sweetie Drops trotting along S3E6.png|Walking along minding her own business. Scootaloo getting near Sweetie Drops S3E6.png|Here comes Scootaloo! Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png|Sweetie Drops thought she saw something speedy... and orangey. Shoeshine and Cherry Berry talking S3E6.png|Shoeshine and Cherry Berry having a nice conversation. S3E6 BeforeAllTangled.PNG|Look out! Scootaloo going past Shoeshine and Cherry Berry S3E6.png|WHOOSH! Shoeshine Cherry Berry tornadoes S3E6.png|Spinning ponies all tangled up S3E6.png|What a twisted hairdo! Amethyst staring at Scootaloo S3E6.png Golden Harvest clenching teeth S3E6.png Golden Harvest jumping out of Scootaloo's path S3E6.png|Scootaloo speeding through the crowd. Shoeshine staring at Scootaloo from a distance S3E6.png Minuette gazing at Scootaloo S3E6.png Shoeshine dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png Granny Smith appears S3E6.png|Granny Smith, out on a stroll. S3E6 GrannySmith.PNG|Granny Smith, what are you doing?! Granny Smith changing posture S3E6.png granny smith wink S3E6.png|;) Scootaloo landing back on her scooter S3E6.png Scootaloo beginning to accelerate S3E6.png|Scootaloo. Scootaloo looking to the right S3E6.png Scootaloo worried S3E6.png|Scootaloo sees danger! ponies arguing S3E6.png ponies notice S3E6.png|Oh noes! Scootaloo preparing to go over cart S3E6.png Scootaloo on the cart S3E6.png|Take-off! Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png|The townsfolk are really amazed. Scootaloo flying S3E06.png|Scootaloo is falling with style! S3E6 NiceMovesKid.PNG|Nice moves, kid. Scootaloo stunned by Rainbow S3E6.png|They like me! They really like me! Lands in hay S3E6.png|Safe landing. Cow eats hay S3E6.png|nom nom Cow eating scootaloos tail S3E6.png|Om nom nom Scootaloo sees cow S3E6.png|Excuse me... Going camping s3e6 ponycheckers.png|Pony checkers Scootaloo 'Then, all of a sudden' S3E06.png|This filly is slowly turning into a mini-Rainbow Dash! Scootaloo goes up to the ladder S3E06.png Scootaloo re-saying what Rainbow Dash said to her S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Woooow' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'She really said that' S3E06.png Scootaloo LoL face 2 S3E6.png|Don't worry Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo isn't lying. Scootaloo 'teach me everything she knows' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'and become like my big sister! ' S3E06.png Scootaloo bites her lips S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'I dunno about all that' S3E06.png|You lie. Sweetie Belle 'It was a really nice compliment and all' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'I know, I know' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'But all that stuff' S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Sure' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'Absolutely' S3E06.png Scootaloo walking towards the window S3E06.png Scootaloo looking out of the window S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Applejack and I are supposed to be campin' up' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Really' S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Sure!' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'I wanna go' S3E06.png|"I wanna go..." Apple Bloom rolls eyes S3E06.png|"Well, duh" Apple Bloom 'of course you can go!' S3E06.png|"Of course you can go!" Sweetie Belle 'And I'll get Rarity to come too!' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle looking sinister S3E06.png|Sweetie Belle comes up with a plan. Rarity I despise S3E6.png|"I despise." Rarity camping S3E6.png|"Camping!" Rarity all of that S3E6.png|"All of that..." Rarity 'nature' S3E06.png|"Ugh! NATURE!" Rarity weird face S3E6.png|Weird face Rarity is making. Sweetie Belle 'if you don't wanna spend time with me' S3E06.png s3e6 sweetiebellesadface.png|Sweetie Belle uses EXTREME CUTENESS! Sweetie Belle smiling S3E06.png Rarity ting oh S3E6.png|It's SUPER EFFECTIVE! Sweetie Belle 'Told you she'd wanna go' S3E06.png|"Told you she'd wanna go" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo walking S3E06.png Applejack 'You packed bug spray' S3E06.png Applebloom Bug Spray S03E06.png|I brought the bug spray! Apple Bloom 'You got the canteens' S3E06.png Applejack Canteen S03E06.png|I brought the canteen! Applejack 'Looks like we're all set then' S3E06.png Applejack Applebloom Scootaloo Shock S03E06.png Rarity going camping S3E06.png Rarity Full Cart S03E06.png|And I brought the shopping mall! Rarity classic moment S3E6.png|A classic Rarity moment. Applejack pointing at the cart full of Rarity's things S3E06.png|Rarity, we're camping not moving! Rarity good outfit shot S3E6.png|A nice shot of Rarity's pleasant dress or outfit, whatever you call it. Rarity making a point S3E6.png|Making a point of being prepared...a bit too prepared. Rarity right again S3E6.png|When the sunglasses come down you know Rarity is right. Scootaloo looking around S3E06.png Scootaloo 'what about Rainbow Dash' S3E06.png Applejack informing Scootaloo that Rainbow Dash will be meeting them S3E06.png Scootaloo smile S3E06.png s3e6 scenery1.png Applejack, Rarity and the CMC walking S3E06.png s3e6 scenery2.png|Heigh ho, heigh ho it's off to camp we go! Applejack 'The last thousand times you asked that' S3E06.png Applejack 'This time, it's actually yes' S3E06.png Applejack pointing at Rainbow flying S3E06.png Rainbow about to kick through trees S3E06.png s3e6 rdmakingbenches.png|RD's tree-chopping awesomeness Rainbow holding logs S3E6.png|Logs gathered Rainbow holding logs 2 S3E6.png Rainbow dropping the logs S3E6.png Rainbow heading into the river S3E6.png|Rainbow Dive! Rainbow going out of the river S3E6.png|SPLASH! Rainbow about to spin S3E6.png Rainbow tossing rocks S3E6.png|Exalted Heaven-Rocking Camping Technique! Rock circle S3E6.png|Rocks in the formation of a circle Scootaloo in awe at Rainbow S3E6.png|A very nice close-up of Scootaloo feeling amazed Rainbow brushing off dust S3E6.png Scootaloo beginning to talk to herself S3E6.png|All right, Scoots, be cool. Scootaloo 'Just play it cool' S3E6.png|Be awesome. Scootaloo strange expression S3E6.png|Be epic. Scootaloo trying to look friendly S3E6.png Scootaloo approaching Rainbow S3E6.png Scootaloo bumping into log S3E6.png Scootaloo in mid air S3E6.png|Epic fumble! Scootaloo rolling log S3E6.png Scootaloo ball S3E6.png Scootaloo rolling up tree S3E6.png Rainbow Dash watching Scootaloo spin S3E6.png Rainbow Dash dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png Scootaloo thud S3E6.png Scootaloo after landing S3E6.png Scootaloo ouch S3E6.png|Oh, ow, ow, ow! Scootaloo fake cough S3E6.png|Fighting back tears. Scootaloo 'Hey Rainbow Dash' S3E6.png|No need to worry about me... Scootaloo 'What's up?' S3E6.png|...I'm cool like a fool in a swimming pool! Rainbow looking at Scootaloo from above S3E6.png Rainbow 'What took you guys so long' S3E6.png Applejack 'some of us didn't pack as light as the others' S3E06.png Applejack and Apple Bloom setting up a tent S3E06.png|The Apple sisters are preparing to build their own tent. Applejack pushing down the nail S3E06.png Apple Bloom pulling a rope S3E06.png Applejack's and Apple Bloom's tent is set up S3E06.png Rainbow Dash flying upwards S3E06.png s3e6 rdandscootaloo.png|Scootaloo is glad to sit beside her idol. Rainbow nudging Scootaloo S3E6.png Scootaloo shrug S3E6.png Scootaloo 'If that's okay with you' S3E6.png Rainbow Dash messing with Scootaloo's mane S3E6.png|A playful side of Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo funny face S3E6.png Rarity using magic on cart S3E6.png Rainbow 'You don't snore do you?' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Nope' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'No way' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Not me' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Never snored' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'A day or night in my life' S3E6.png Scootaloo looking slightly worried S3E6.png Rainbow 'Then you and I' S3E6.png Rainbow Dash 'Get along just fine' S3E6.png Rainbow comforting look at Scootaloo S3E6.png Scootaloo and Rainbow feeling the wind S3E6.png|A blast of wind Rarity setting up her makeshift house S3E6.png|Rarity is setting up her own tent which happens to be the biggest. Rainbow, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Applejack gasp at Rarity S3E6.png|Rarity, I can't tell if you're the world's worst camper or the best. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom sees Rarity's tent S3E06.png|Because no camper should be without a portable house Rarity on balcony S3E6.png|Wow, Rarity just looks good. Rarity with vase S3E6.png|Gotta have some creature comforts. Sweetie Belle carries a vase S3E06.png Rainbow Dash imitating Rarity S3E6.png|Imitating Rarity. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom laugh S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'Can you get us' S3E06.png|"Seriously though, could you get some wood for the fire?" Scootaloo 'Of course!' S3E06.png Telling a scary story Applejack spinning a stick S3E06.png|Lighting the fire just like ye ponies of olde! What...? A fire is formed S3E06.png The first campsite S3E06.png Rarity holding tea S3E6.png|Thank you Sweetie Belle. Rainbow sees Sweetie Belle about to take a seat S3E06.png Rainbow wants to tell a story S3E06.png|Now...for the scary story....! CMC looks up towards Rainbow S3E06.png Scootaloo points at her wings S3E06.png Scootaloo pointing at Rainbow S3E06.png Scootaloo standing on one hoof S3E06.png Rarity not that one S3E6.png|Oh please not that one. Rarity blushing S3E6.png|Yeah this is making me uncomfortable. Rarity LoL face 11 S3E6.png|Not lying about it. Rainbow 'But probably still the scariest' S3E06.png Rainbow 'You like scary stories, right' S3E06.png Scootaloo scared S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Mmhmm' S3E06.png S3E6_ScaryStory.PNG|"Ok, maybe not the best story, bit it's still the scariest" (I don't know, that one was definitely traumatic for Rarity) S3E6_InaforestLIKETHIS.PNG|In a forest...LIKE THIS!! Rainbow 'just like this one' S3E06.png Rainbow 'in a forest' S3E06.png S3E6_FluttershyForest.PNG|Fluttershy wants to hear it too! S3E6_RainbowDashAndThen.PNG|Perfect Alignment. S3E6_RainbowDashRustyHorseshoe.PNG|Who has my Rusty Horseshoe?? CMC scared S3E06.png S3E6_CMCScardeyCatsYAY.PNG|CutieMark Crusaders Scardey-Cats! YAY!! Rainbow pointing at the CMC S3E06.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle screams S3E06.png|We will never sleep again! Rainbow laughing S3E06.png S3E6_ScootalooDash.PNG|(Cough, I wasn't scared..) O-O Scootaloo pretending not to be scared S3E06.png S3E6_ScootalooDashNoogie.PNG|NOOGIE TIME, YAY. Rainbow on top of Rarity's tent S3E06.png Rainbow standing on top of Rarity's tent S3E06.png|Rainbow Dash is one brave pony. Rainbow 'Fearless' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Yeah. Fearless' S3E06.png Scootaloo's teeth chattering S3E06.png Rarity don't worry S3E6.png|Don't worry Sweetie Belle you got big sister. Rarity loving comfort S3E6.png|Loving sisterly comfort. Applejack yawns S3E06.png|Time to hit the hay. Applejack 'Think it's about time' S3E06.png s3e6_stuckonyou.png|Looks like Rainbow Dash really scared Apple Bloom. Applejack notices Apple Bloom on her back S3E06.png Applejack 'No olden pony in our tent'.png Rarity and Applejack entering their respective tents S3E06.png Scootaloo 'that sure was funny' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'How they were all afraid of the olden pony' S3E06.png Scootaloo detached foreleg error S03E06.jpg|Scootaloo using a severed leg as a microphone. Scootaloo 'but not me' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'That's because you're tough' S3E06.png Scootaloo rubbing her arm S3E06.png Scootaloo acting tough S3E06.png Scootaloo sees water splashing in front of her S3E06.png Scootaloo scared of the splash S3E06.png Scootaloo back at acting cool S3E06.png Scootaloo acting cool S3E06.png|Scootaloo acting cool for her idol. Scootaloo smiling sinisterly S3E06.png Scootaloo back at being scared S3E06.png The wind blowing S3E06.png Scootaloo 'It's, it's nothing' S3E06.png Scootaloo hears something S3E06.png The trees S3E06.png Scootaloo closing her ears S3E06.png Leaves in the wind S3E06.png Scootaloo very scared S3E06.png|My imagination is scary! Scootaloo about to run into the tent S3E06.png|Gotta go far away from here! Scootaloo enters tent S3E06.png Scootaloo on her sleeping bag S3E06.png|Who does that bear belong to I wonder... s3e6_rdsleeping.png|Rainbow does not like snoring. Scootaloo still scared S3E06.png Scootaloo about to fall asleep S3E06.png|Reluctantly falling to sleep.... Scootaloo lays down to sleep S3E06.png|....asleep. scarymonster.jpg|Headless Horse? Or Old pony... Not good. Nightmare Scootaloo wakes up S3E06.png|Spooked Scoots! Scootaloo looks right S3E06.png Scootaloo looks left S3E06.png Scootaloo scared 2 S3E06.png Tent zipper opens S3E06.png Scootaloo looks outside the tent S3E06.png S3E6_ScootalooNM.PNG|Hello? Scootaloo S03E06 Teaser.png|When did we get transported to a shadowland? S3E6_Scootaloo360.PNG|♫ All by myself... ♫ Scootaloo notices something S3E06.png Scootaloo runs away S3E06.png S3E6_Scootaloorun.PNG|♫ don't wanna be.. ♫ S3E6_Horseshoe.PNG|♫ All by my... ♫ Scootaloo frightened S3E06.png Scootaloo keeps running S3E06.png s3e6_scootaloonightmare.png The Olden Pony walking S3E06.png S3E6_WhosgotmyHorseshoe.PNG|♫ ...sel- WHOA!! Scootaloo looks behind S3E06.png Scootaloo running S3E06.png Scootaloo walking S3E06.png Scootaloo backing up S3E06.png Scootaloo scared by a tree S3E06.png S3E6_CrazyTree.PNG|Giggle at the ghostly! Giggle at the ghostly! DO IT NOW! Scootaloo with the tree branch broken off S3E06.png Scootaloo relieved S3E06.png Scootaloo surprised by the Olden Pony S3E06.png S3E6_Horseshoelady.PNG|Eww, you need some makeup. Stat. Scootaloo scared 3 S3E06.png Scootaloo screams S3E06.png Scootaloo runs away 2 S3E06.png Scootaloo running through the forest S3E06.png Scootaloo looks at something S3E06.png Luna first appearance in Scootaloo's nightmare S3E6.png|A wild Luna appears! S3E6_Luna.PNG|Oh, Hi there,Scootaloo. Having a nice Nightmare? Scootaloo has entered the tent S3E06.png Scootaloo trying to wake up Rainbow Dash S3E06.png S3E6_Youhaveit.PNG|YOU DO! Scootaloo wokes up from her nightmare S3E06.png Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash sleeping S3E06.png s3e6_rdsleeping2.png Silhouette of Scootaloo in the tent S3E06.png Continuing their trek Applejack and Apple Bloom rolling their tent S3E06.png s3e6_rdbedhead.png|Nice hair Rainbow Dash 'What's that noise' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'Is there a bug in here' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash hits Scootaloo S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'but I slept like a filly' S3E06.png Scootaloo with her eyes swollen S3E06.png Rainbow 'because we've got a long trek ahead' S3E06.png Scootaloo shielding her eyes from the light S3E06.png S3E6_Tired Scootaloo.PNG|Almost Lesson Zero Twilight Look S3E6_Walking in the forest.PNG Rarity sleeping S3E06.png Rarity am I sweating S3E6.png|"Am I sweating!" Rarity think I'm sweating! S3E6.png|"I think I'm sweating!" S3E6_Sweetie Belle Sweating.PNG|Hmm, it's almost as if she's trying to make sure Sweetie never asks her to camp again Rarity absolutely worth S3E6.png|"But it's absolutely worth it..." Rarity with my little sister S3E6.png|"To get to spend time with my little sister." S3E6_Mad Rarity.PNG Rarity all the time S3E6.png|"It just feels like this cart is getting heavier all the time!" s3e6_scootaloosleeping.png|Silly Scootaloo, you aren't a suitcase. Scootaloo waking up S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Dark' S3E06.png Scootaloo takes her scooter S3E06.png Scootaloo puts on her helmet S3E06.png S3E6_Scootering past them.PNG Rarity off couch S3E6.png|At least Rarity is off the couch. Scootaloo continues riding S3E06.png S3E6_Talking to Dash.PNG Rainbow Dash 'Doesn't matter to me' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Well, y'know' S3E06.png Scootaloo points behind S3E06.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looking S3E06.png S3E6_Dash & Scoot Smile.PNG Scootaloo riding through the forest S3E06.png Scootaloo yawns S3E06.png|Yawn... Scootaloo feeling sleepy S3E06.png Scootaloo looking sleepy S3E06.png Scootaloo sleeping on a scooter S3E06.png|Zzzz....... Scootaloo wokes up shortly after S3E06.png|A bump wakes her up Scootaloo 'Don't fall asleep now' S3E06.png|It's not always simple staying awake. Scootaloo falls asleep again S3E06.png|Sleepdriving Scootaloo almost about to fall off a cliff S3E06.png Scootaloo rides along the cliff S3E06.png|Perfect steering Scootaloo about to get onto the alligator S3E06.png S3 E6 Sleepless In Ponyville Alligator.png|Over the crocodile across the creek S3E6_Scootaloo & Alligator.PNG Bear with a fish S3E06.png|The bear is trying to eat the fish. Bear about to eat the fish S3E06.png Bear unsuccessful at eating the fish S3E06.png Bear sees its fish gone S3E06.png|Oh, no! Who took my fish? S3E6_Scootaloo with Fish on her Head.PNG Scootaloo about to fall off another cliff S3E06.png Scootaloo in the spinning log S3E06.png|Through the log spinning horizontally Scootaloo riding inside the log S3E06.png Scootaloo leaves the log S3E06.png Scootaloo about to hit the fish S3E06.png Scootaloo getting launched up from her scooter S3E06.png|That scooter had really thrusted this filly! Scootaloo sleeps in the air S3E06.png|Up in the air swift and sleepy Scootaloo lands on the bush S3E06.png|Landing on the bush Scootaloo 'Um... don't come this way!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'way better than going through the bushes' S3E06.png The group continuing their trek S3E06.png Scootaloo and Applejack walking together S3E06.png Applejack breaks a twig S3E06.png Scootaloo jumps up S3E06.png s3e6_scootaloocloud.png|This would be so much better if I wasn't terrified Applejack sees Scootaloo fall through the ground S3E06.png Applejack sees Scootaloo inside the hole S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Heh, nothing' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'just thought I heard something' S3E06.png Owl hooting S3E06.png|An owl Scootaloo freaks out S3E06.png Scootaloo digging a trench S3E06.png Applejack 'You seem a little jumpy' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Just getting my exercise!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'You know how important it is' S3E06.png Frog croaking S3E06.png|Two frogs Scootaloo freaks out again S3E06.png Scootaloo 'd-do you need a little help' S3E06.png Rarity that's so sweet S3E6.png|"That's so sweet." Scootaloo becomes the puller S3E06.png Scootaloo 'What are friends for' S3E06.png At the second campsite The group approaches their second campsite S3E06.png Applejack 'No need for tents tonight' S3E06.png Applejack points at the cave S3E06.png Scootaloo scared face S3E06.png Rainbow Dash in front of the cave S3E06.png|That's the same cave where the Ursas lived... Scootaloo surprised by Rainbow S3E06.png Scootaloo looking at me S3E6.png|Why are you looking at me like that! Scootaloo 'Uh, of course...' S3E06.png Scootaloo looks at the forest S3E06.png s3e6_intothewoods.png Scootaloo looks at Rainbow S3E06.png Scootaloo 'not-scary-at-all forest' S3E06.png Scootaloo walking 2 S3E06.png The eyes in the woods S3E06.png Scootaloo's pupils shrink S3E06.png Scootaloo backs up fast S3E06.png Scootaloo breathing heavily S3E06.png Scootaloo looks at something 2 S3E06.png A couple of branches S3E06.png Scootaloo sigh S3E06.png Scootaloo 'I get those branches' S3E06.png Scootaloo counting down to three S3E06.png Scootaloo looking at the branches S3E06.png Scootaloo sigh 2 S3E06.png Scootaloo on the ground S3E06.png Scootaloo calling the branches S3E06.png Scootaloo's face on the ground S3E06.png Scootaloo gets up S3E06.png Scootaloo hearing S3E06.png The other ponies on the campsite S3E06.png Applejack feeling cold S3E06.png Applejack 'where's that Scootaloo' S3E06.png Scootaloo peeking S3E06.png Scootaloo about to run for the branches S3E06.png Scootaloo running for the branches S3E06.png Scootaloo about to take the branches S3E06.png Scootaloo takes the branches S3E06.png Scootaloo running with the branches S3E06.png Branches dropped S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Here you go!' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'That's it' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'That's all I could find' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'cause, y'know' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'aren't that many trees around here!' S3E06.png Scootaloo and the trees S3E06.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle looking at each other S3E06.png Applejack 'It's all we need' S3E06.png Applejack 'Why don't you sit' S3E06.png S3E6 RainbowDash fussing with a marsh mellow.png|Rainbow fusses with a marshmallow.... maybe warming it up. Scootaloo quickly sits with Rainbow S3E06.png Applejack starting the fire S3E06.png The fire starts S3E06.png Rainbow 'Now, where was I' S3E06.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah' S3E06.png Rainbow 'the scary part' S3E06.png Rainbow laughing evilly S3E06.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom smiling at each other S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Hey, I have an idea!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'How about I tell tonight's story' S3E06.png s3e6_rdandscootaloo2.png Rainbow 'Just make sure it's a horrible one' S3E6.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom sat with their sisters S3E6.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom pulled close to their sisters S3E6.png Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Rarity and Applejack listening to Scootaloo's story S3E6.png Scootaloo begins telling her story S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Bright' S3E6.png Rarity & Sweetie Belle uhh... S3E6.png|Uhhh...this story. Rarity this is not scary S3E6.png|It's not even scary. Scootaloo 'happy friends' S03E06.png Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo S03E06.png|No offense, Scoots, but G3 is more existential horror. Rainbow 'but it's not a real campfire story' S3E06.png Rainbow 'unless somepony's shaking' S3E06.png Rainbow telling her second scary story S3E06.png Rainbow 'are haunted...' S3E06.png Scootaloo gulping S3E06.png Rainbow forming the shadow of the Headless Horse S3E06.png Apple Bloom being held by Applejack S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'It gallops only at night' S3E06.png Applejack 'does this pony know where it's goin' S3E06.png Rainbow 'not brainless' S3E06.png s3e6_hellothere.png Applejack 'So where's its brain' S3E06.png s3e6_wheresitsbrain.png|Soon... The campfire S3E06.png The other ponies hearing the story S3E06.png s3e6_rdinmoonlight.png|Rainbow Dash, looking scary. Sweetie Belle gasp S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'Never?' S3E06.png Rainbow shakes her head S3E06.png Rainbow 'Never.' S3E06.png Rarity enjoying fright S3E6.png|Enjoying seeing Sweetie Belle get a good fright. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle hugging their respective sisters S3E06.png Scootaloo trembling S3E06.png Rarity reassurance S3E6.png|Providing reassurance to Sweetie Belle. Rarity safe with me S3E6.png|"You'll be safe with me tonight." Scootaloo surprised S3E06.png Scootaloo 'time for bed yet, is it?' S3E06.png Applejack 'Fraid so, Scootaloo' S3E06.png s3e6_shovedoff.png|Its Sweetie Belle's turn, Rainbow Dash. S3e6 Sweetie Belle '99 buckets of oats on the wall!'.png|"99 buckets of oats on the wall, 99 buckets of oats! Take one down, pass it around you got 98 buckets of oats on the wall!" S3e6 Ponies 'what..'.png|Nopony is interested... nopony except Scootaloo. S3e6 Getting tired....png|Everypony's tired except Scoot and Rainbow. Rainbow just looks bored. S3e6 Sleepyheads.png|Oh, you sleepyheads... Sweetie Belle 'You got...' S3E6.png|"You got... 40 buckets of oats on the wall!" S3e6 Alarmed.png|"Oats on the waaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllll!" s3e6_sweetiebellesleeping.png|Now let's do like a wave function and collapse. Second nightmare S3E6_ScootalooSleepling.PNG S3E6_Scootalooscaredagain.PNG S3E6_Scootaloowalkinginthewoods.PNG S3E6_ScootaloosInleaves.PNG Scootaloo seeing she's trapped S3E6.png|Scootaloo sees that she's trapped. Scootaloo getting cornered S3E6.png|Cornered by the headless horse. S3E6_HeadlessShadow.PNG S3E6_Scootaloo'sEyes.PNG s3e6_headlesshorse.png|Gasp! The Headless Horse! It's all over! Scootaloo cute ear perk S3E6.png|A cute ear perk. S3E6_LunaInsidetheMoon.PNG|The Mare in the Moon is back. S3E6_Luna'sShadow.PNG S3E6_LunaTalking.PNG S3E6_LunaTalkingNod.PNG s3e6_luna2.png|Luna, Princess of the Night (and dreams, apparently). S3E6_ScootalooTalkingtoLuna.PNG Scootaloo be in Canterlot S3E6.png|"Shouldn't you be in Canterlot?" S3E6_LunaPonits.PNG Princess Luna of the night S3E6.png|"I am the Princess of the Night." Princess Luna into your dreams S3E6.png|"It is my duty to come into your dreams." Pretty epic. Scootaloo oh yeah S3E6.png|"Oh yeah." S3E6_ScootandLuna.PNG S3E6_ScootpokingLuna.PNG S3E6_Lunawarbled.PNG S3E6_LunaspeakingtoScoot.PNG Princess Luna hmm S3E6.png|"Hmmm." Princess Luna what frightens you S3E6.png|"Really what frightens you the most?" Princess Luna everypony has fears S3E6.png|"Everypony has fears, Scootaloo." Princess Luna nightmares will continue S3E6.png|"The nightmares will continue." S3E6_LunaintheRock.PNG S3E6_Lunaflyingaway.PNG|Remeber to face your fears, Scootaloo. I'll be in your heart. S3E6_Lunaleaves.PNG S3E6_Lunainthemoon.PNG Telling the truth Scootaloo Princess Luna! S3E6.png|"PRINCESS LUNA!" S3E6_ScootalooAwakeinCave.PNG S3E6_ScootalooRelief.PNG S3E6_ScootalooJumpScare.PNG S3E6_ScootalooTurningBack.PNG Scootaloo headless horse S3E6.png|"But the headless horse isn't!" S3E6_RainbowDashSnoringLoud.PNG|Rainbow doesn't want to hear you. S3E6_ScootalooScootering.PNG S3E6_ScootalooTiredSmilwe.PNG S3E6_ScootalooinTheWoods.PNG S3E6_ScootalooFaceplant.PNG S3E6_ScootalooFalling.PNG S3E6_ScootalooHangingon.PNG S3E6_ScootalooAboutoCry.PNG S3E6_ScootaloointheRiver.PNG s3e6_rdsavesscootaloo.png|Scootaloo's idol to the rescue! s3e6_rdsavesscootaloo2.png|Rainbow Dash to the rescue. S3E06_Rainbow_Dash_looking_around.png|Sure that really nopony overhears my secret? Rainbow Dash takes Scootaloo under her wing S3E06.png|Aww they hug for the first time! Epilogue s3e6_scenery3.png|Arrived at Winsome Falls. Rarity_if_you_insist_S3E6.png Rarity happy eyed S3E6.png|Happy eyed Rarity. Rarity_trots_S3E6.png Rarity joyful laugh S3E6.png|Laugh for joy Rarity. Rarity_it_is_so_on_S3E6.png|It is so on! Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_smile_AND_layering_error_S3E6.png Applejack_and_Rarity_take_off_with_Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_S3E6.png s3e6_rainbows.png|Double Rainbow Rainbow Dash wings spread out S3E6.png|Rainbow looks cool with the way her wings are spread out. scootaloo_is_ready_S3E6.png|I'm ready! Scootaloo_is_flying_S3E6.png|I'm... flying? s3e6_rdandscootaloo4.png|I believe I can flyyyyyyy! Scootaloo not you again S3E6.png|Aw man, not you again. Dream Rainbow hugging Scootaloo S3E06.png Luna in Sootaloo's dream S3E06.png|Sneaky princess is sneaky. s3e6_luna3.png|Can Luna look any cuter from this angle? Luna winking S3E06.png|The winks have been doubled! Luna smiling S3E06.png|Rock on, you Metal War God-Queen of the Night, you. Scootaloo smiling S3E06.png|A blink in reply. Promotional Promotional Sleepless in Ponyville sticker from GetGlue.png|GetGlue sticker Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire.jpg Sleepless in Ponyville Hub Facebook page promotional image.jpg Category:Season 3 episode galleries